


Lifelines And Lineage

by herwhiteknight



Series: 365 Days of Sarah/Cosima [19]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Married Characters, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herwhiteknight/pseuds/herwhiteknight
Summary: At five months pregnant, Sarah is aggressively cuddly and horribly hormonal.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meatheadinthecraftroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meatheadinthecraftroom/gifts).



> No prompt. If anyone would like to prompt me with anything at all, send me an ask on tumblr at punk-rock-science and I can maybe promise that my muse will be nice to me :P
> 
> Day 20 of 365.

“Cos...,” Sarah's voice drifted through the hallway into the nursery where Cosima was comparing different paint colours by holding the sample cards up to the wall in turn.

“Babe,” Cosima replied carefully as she closed her eyes in preparation for Sarah's latest request, “If you're about to ask me to go out to the store to pick up yet another strange combination of food to satisfy your latest craving, I would ask you to _please_ look out the window-!”

“Cosima,” Sarah just called again, her voice dropping just slightly enough to make Cosima groan. Her warning tone. If Sarah had to ask again, she would drop her voice even _lower_ and then – well. Then Cosima would be well and truly _fucked._

“Alright, alright! I'm coming babe,” Cosima sighed, setting down the squares of coloured paper in some semblance of an order preference and walked through the short hall to the living room where Sarah was settled on the couch.

The sight of her wife – Cosima still had to marvel at that – never failed to take her breath away. But she was even more beautiful and radiant now, at five months pregnant, her baby bump just starting to show. Cosima couldn't stop herself from grinning as she gently picked her way across the room to settle on the couch next to Sarah.

“You gonna keep staring at me or are you gonna pay attention to what I was sayin' just now?” Sarah grinned back at her, her teasing obvious as she leaned over slowly and nuzzled her nose against Cosima's cheek before kissing the corner of her lips and settling into her side with a sigh.

“Can't I admire my wife from time to time?” Cosima leaned back slightly, faux-affronted, causing Sarah to just follow her further over, to sink deeper into her side.

“Not when I look like a bloody beach ball y'don't,” Sarah growled.

“Please,” Cosima rolled her eyes, settling her hand on Sarah's tummy, “You are just barely starting to show, you know.”

Sarah scoffed, absently linking her fingers together with Cosima's over her belly so that their fingers danced in a slow rhythm over the baby's heart. “You're real encouraging, y'know that Cos?”

Cosima hummed vaguely, opening her palm so that Sarah could trace a finger along the lines and creases of her skin. Finally, “You called me over here for something?”

Sarah took her time in replying, enraptured by the stillness that life was affording them at that exact moment. She guided Cosima's hand back flat onto her belly and began tracing the lines and pathways along the bumps and valleys of Cosima's knuckles now instead. “Y'think you could start the fireplace, please?”

Cosima blinked, expecting pretty much anything but that. She glanced over at the small electric fireplace set into the wall; they hadn't ever really used it since they had moved in a little under a year ago. Then again, there hadn't been _this_ much snow a few months ago either.

“Didn't mean t'melt your brain, Cos,” Sarah laughed, twining their hands together again and nudging Cosima's arm with her own knuckles.

“Sorry, I just-” Cosima started with a laugh, about to kiss Sarah's hand when Sarah started up again unexpectedly.

“It's just... S used to, y'know, when me 'n Fee were kids, she would gather us both up and plunk us down on the couch and tell us to stay put while she lit us a fire and made us hot chocolate,” Sarah finished quietly. “That was when she first took us in. 'think she wanted us both to know that we would be cared for from then on. That we would be loved.”

“Sarah...,” Cosima started softly, “What are you saying? ..are.. are you worried that.. that I don't-?”

“No! No, Cos, that's-! It's not...” Sarah said abruptly, cutting first Cosima, then herself off. A heavy sigh fell to the ground, dropping from an imperceptibly quivering lip. “I know how much you care about me, how-” another interruption, a frustrated, _anguished_ growl. Then, “I know how much you _love_ me. You and Kira both. I _know_ that.”

“Then what's the matter?” Cosima prompted quietly, the fireplace forgotten altogether for the time being as she comforted her wife's insecurities.

“The baby,” Sarah whispered, the words, those two small words sound almost mortified. “What'f... what if this is just like Kira and I can't take care of her and I just run and leave you and Kira and our child, _our child_ Cos and you're the best things that have ever happened to me and I just _leave,_ I don't-”

Sarah's words, fears, doubts and tears carved holes in the air, ripped oxygen from Cosima's lungs in a way that she hadn't experienced in four years. The words were so quick, so unintentionally harsh on Sarah's part that Cosima felt tossed by the deluge.

Regaining her footing amongst the downpour, Cosima recaptured Sarah's hands that had been ripped from hers during the onslaught and squeezed them to pull Sarah's attention back to her through the gale. “Sarah... you're not going to run away from this. Not this time. I promise.”

“How do you _know_ that?” Sarah begged, her voice broken. Shattered. Shipwrecked. Her eyes looked so _lost._

“Because I know _you,_ Sarah,” Cosima assured strongly, squeezing once more. Offering a lifeline. “You've grown so much. You've changed. You're stronger now. You wont let yourself go like that. Not again. You _know_ this babe.”

Sarah mumbled something indistinct in reply, falling back into Cosima and burying her face practically into Cosima's armpit. “Bloody hormones,” were the next muffled words out of Sarah's mouth beyond loud sniffles.

Cosima chuckled, cradling Sarah's head with one arm and combing her fingers through Sarah's mane with her other hand. She pressed a kiss to the top of Sarah's crown, holding her lips there for a long moment. Against her hair, Cosima hummed, “I'm just glad you didn't ask me to go to the store to pick up relish and raw garlic or something.” To which Sarah let out a loud, mucous-filled snort as she pulled back. “Ew, c'mon Sar! I'm like, _totally_ fine with the baby getting gross all over me, but I am _so_ not down for Manning mucous all over one of my favourite sweaters!”

Sarah couldn't stop herself from snorting again as she stretched over to grab a kleenex from the coffee table. She blew her nose louder than necessary, just to further draw the look of disgust out from Cosima's expression.

“That's actually _my_ sweater you're wearing right now, y'know,” Sarah continued after she had managed to reign most of her laughter in, pulling another kleenex out to deal with the tear tracks on her face from both emotional ends of the spectrum.

Cosima glanced down at herself for a half-second, spotted a band logo, and knew she couldn't deny the truth. “Yeah well,” she huffed, folding her arms in front of herself, “It's still my favourite and I wish I didn't have to be washing your snot out of it.”

“Whatever,” Sarah shook her head with a grin, leaning easily back into Cosima's side like she had never left.

“Is everything okay?” Kira appeared in the hall, her hand absently sliding along the wall. A habit she'd obviously picked up from her mum, Cosima had noted. “I heard mum yelling.. and then laughing?”

Cosima couldn't help but chuckle at the expression of confusion that crossed Kira's face. Even though this wasn't the first time that Sarah's rapidly changing hormones had caused her to lose a portion of her sanity. “Mum's fine, monkey,” she grinned, gesturing her over.

“'cept for the fact that the bloody fireplace isn't lit,” Sarah growled. “Seriously, I ask for one tiny thing to be done and-”

“I got it mum,” Kira shrugged, cutting off her mum's partially angry tirade as Cosima kissed her head again and hushed her. Sarah's growling immediately turned into purring as she nuzzled into Cosima's side while Kira curled her ungainly limbs up by the fireplace and poking at the controls.

“Oh, I could have-” Cosima started, beginning to sit up but was stopped by Sarah's discontented huff of “Stay” and Kira's slightly condescending laugh.

“No offence Ma, but when you tried to figure this thing out when we first moved in, you nearly set the carpet on fire,” she rolled her eyes as the fireplace gave out a soft “whomf” and flames began dancing behind the glass. “There.”

“Hey!” Cosima protested, raising one hand to explain herself, the other being trapped by Sarah's possessive grip. “In my defence, I didn't know that it was going to short circuit like that.”

Sarah laughed, “As I recall, Cos, you took the whole bloody front off the control panel and exposed the wires.”

“I wanted to see if they were installed correctly!” Cosima shifted forward in earnest argument, only to be yanked entirely back down by her aggressively cuddly wife.

“They work just fine, Ma,” Kira pointed to the electric flames before standing up and heading back to her room.

But before she could escape to the hallway, Sarah called out, “D'you want to get the air mattress and sleep out here tonight with us monkey? Like an indoor camp out. Haven't done that in awhile, have we babe?”

Cosima glanced over at Sarah and felt the way that she was holding her close. “I think mum is feeling a little lonely tonight,” she teased gently, kissing Sarah's cheek to chase the words.

“Jus' want t'spend some time with my girls tonight, s'now I'm lonely all the sudden?” Sarah grumbled, but she kissed Cosima back and Cosima could feel her wife's gratefulness in that soft touch.

“Okay,” Kira grinned, then promptly huffed, “If I can even _get_ it in the mess that's the closet.”

“Hey!” Cosima huffed yet again, fully aware that most of the mess was her own. “It's not _that_ bad! Besides, now that neither of us are actually _in_ it, there's more room for our stuff.”

Both Kira and Sarah groaned. “I'm going to find that mattress,” Kira rolled her eyes at the same time that Sarah said flatly, “Did you _seriously_ just make a coming out, Cos.”

Cosima chuckled, “ _And_ a clone joke.”

“You are bloody horrible,” Sarah nuzzled into Cosima's side once again, her words in direct conflict with her actions.

“You love it,” Cosima beamed, tangling her limbs more surely in with Sarah's, “You insatiable cuddle monster.”

“Here's hoping our little girl doesn't pick up your horrible sense of humour,” Sarah rolled her eyes.

Cosima's breath caught. They hadn't discussed the sex of the child up to this point in the pregnancy. It wasn't that they wanted it to be a secret, it was just that they knew they would be happy with either. And also that Sarah had an.. occasional external attachment of her own, it never seemed to be an issue. But... even still.... “Girl?” Cosima asked with quiet awe as she laid her hand on Sarah's belly, gazing into Sarah's eyes with pure joy and wonder.

Sarah nodded as she smiled softly, dropping her forehead against Cosima's. “I know we said... well, that we wouldn't... well. Y'know.”

“I know,” Cosima filled in the gaps with a gentle nod. “You can feel her, can't you?”

Cosima felt Sarah nod against her skin. “Yeah,” she breathed, the word ghosting across Cosima's lips and sending a shiver down Cosima's spine, making her want to chase the feeling all the way back to its source. So she did, eagerly wrapping her arms around Sarah's shoulders and pulling her even closer.

“I'm gonna have a sister?” Kira's voice interrupted them. Sarah just smiled brightly as Kira dropped the mattress, along with a couple sets of sheets, onto the floor in front of the couch.

“Yeah,” Cosima spoke up, because Sarah looked a little overwhelmed (that she would just blame on _bloody hormones_ later), “We're gonna have a girl. Another daughter.”

Kira grinned too, gently wiggling herself in between her moms and resting her head on Sarah's belly. “I knew I was gonna have a sister. When you guys first asked Cal, I knew it was gonna be a girl.”

At that, Sarah laughed lightly and ruffled Kira's hair. “'Course y'did monkey. Nothing gets by you, huh?”

“Nothing but her name,” Kira said seriously, looking up at her mum with questions in her eyes. Well, one question in particular.

A question that Cosima definitely had as well. She'd been meaning to ask, but had had a feeling that Sarah would bring up the topic when she was ready. As was only fair. Cosima shifted slightly as she caught Sarah's gaze. “What's our daughter's name gonna be, babe?”

Sarah cast her eyes over her two favourite girls in the whole world – soon to be joined by a third. “Her name's Kendall.”

 


End file.
